


Kitty/Kurt mix

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Logan would be most perturbed as how easy it is to swap him for Kitty... it’s most the height. Honestly...
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Kitty/Kurt mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts), [MHammerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHammerman/gifts).




End file.
